Pokemon: Rocket Rising
by Aatrox
Summary: Ash Ketchum was a champion of all champions, winning the Kalos league at the age of 11. He's traveling to Celadon City, for a vacation. But a certain organization is preparing for a invasion. Ash will be met by his long time idol, and will face the greatest danger ever known to him.
1. 1: Rise of Team Rocket

**"This is a pokemon talking!"**  
'_This is past tense."_  
'This is thoughts!'

Chapter 1: The rise of team rocket

Ash Ketchem was a champion of nearly all champions.  
Especially since he broke the world record of becoming champion at the age of 11 in the Kalos region.  
He single handlely smacked the champion out of his throne with a trusty Pikachu and Greninja.  
Many were disgusted on how a 'little child' became the champion, but many were also worshipping him as the 'Poke' God'.  
Ash boarded the plane towards Celadon City, little did he know, someone is plotting something evil.

The plane landed roughly, as the flight attendant spat out in the speaker,  
"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and pokemon, Celadon City, Kanto!"  
Ash got excited as he saw memories after memories rush past him.  
As he exit the airport, he ran past the streets into the Celedon hotel, he walked up towards a lovely light green counter behind it with an young women with a red uniform on the computer clicking away.  
"Excuse me, I booked a room for me and my pokemon here yesterday on the 'internet'."  
Ash said politely.  
The women gave a frown and quietly spoke to him,  
"Sorry sir, but we have a strict rule about having pokemon in this hotel,"  
"But I'm the champion of Kalos!" Ash yelled.  
Everyone in the lobby turned and stared at him with wild eyes, and one child was laughing his socks off, and shouted at him,  
"You can't be the champion of Kaelos!" he shouted  
"It's pronounced Kalos you dumbnut!" Ash replied  
"Please sir, to save further embaressment just leave" she whispered,  
and so Ash left the hotel with people staring at him wildly.

He decided to go the Celadon Game Corner to test his luck,  
but nothing was going his way,  
"7, …. 7. .., c'mon and another 7... pleaseee"  
Ash tightened his fist as the final slot on the slot machine slowed, and appeared was a meowth,  
"WHAT, A MEOWTH? YOUR SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME A 7, NOT A DUMB MEOWTH".  
He got up upset, and decided to cash in the last 1000C for a Silk Scarf.  
Before exiting, he overheard a couple Rocket Grunts in disguise talking about 'Super awesome mega cool plan to take over the world'.  
Ash crept behind them and analysed them as they pressed a switch behind a poster.  
'Weird, I thought the Celadon base was eradicated..' he wondered.  
He followed the Rocket Grunts downstairs to find hundreds of more Grunts, seems to be gearing up for an attack.  
He crept back up and immediately rushed to the police.

He smacked open the glass door and rushed to the desk,  
"I... must... speak with the... chief... please" Ash spat out.  
"Why? The chief is busy at the moment, what is the problem?" the man behind the desk questioned,  
"Team Rocket, planning... another... attack... of some sort" Ash panted.  
"Rocket? Another attack? Hah! Youve got to be joking! They aren't here in Celadon anymore!" the man laughed.  
Then a tall man with turtle like shoes, and green hair entered the building,  
"It's true, Ash and I saw the whole thing," He spoke.  
"N! It's you! What are you doing here?" Ash questioned in excitement.  
"I was staaaalking yoooou!" N said with a creeepy face.  
"Stop, you're going to give me nightmares!" Ash wailed,  
"That's what I want to dooo!" N reeeplied, "I was at the Game Corner when I saw the same two Grunts and you did, and I followed them down the stairs and boom, there they were, I even have photo evidence!"  
He showed the man and Ash a blurry photo of hundreds of Grunts preparing.  
Ash laughed, "Good job on your photographing skills!" Ash said sarcastically, "Even a 3 year old could do better!"  
N tried to ignore, but it got to him, "You little brat, how about you try to take a photo while falling down the stairs secretly!"  
"You fell down the stairs also, HAH!" Ash exclaimed.  
N sighed and the man told them to wait while the chief comes back.

After a couple of sweating hot hours, they were finally called up to the chief's office,  
"So, what brings you little kids here?" the chief said in the deepest voice possible,  
"Actually, he's the kid, I'm the adult," N corrected,  
"Shut up" the chief said,  
"Anyway, we have evidence that Team Rocket is planning something, life threatening almost" Ash said confidently.  
N handed over the photo and the chief examined it for a while.  
"This looks like a plan all right. I think it's time to set up the 'Super mega awesome really cool professional Anti-Rocket Team', or 'SMARCPART'. You guys will need to start recruiting any decent pokemon trainers quickly before they strike."  
"Also, who the hell took this photo? Looks like a three year old took it" the chief laughed, as they exit the building.  
They put up posters on walls, poles and over other posters, spreading it far and wide, from the depths of the Diglett cave, all the way to the Victory Road.  
After 4 days of mass recruiting, every person that was accepted, was meeting in a secret building, sponsored by the police, in Celadon City.  
In the building was about 200 people, ranging from kids, to adults. There was even Misty, Brock, Gary, Lt. Surge and Drake from Hoenn.  
But at the very back of the pack, was an shy young girl, who goes the name by Rosa, sitting, anxious and confused. This girl came second in the Unova league a year ago.  
Yet no one even knows her name, nor she has a family.

As N was talking about boring precedures of when Rocket attacks, and rules,  
large screaming entered the building from the outside,  
and explosions after explosions started to be heard, and the 'SMARCPART' team slowly poured out of the building, slooowly.  
The explosions crept closer, and more people tried to get out.  
Then up above was an 'whistling' sound dropping down fast,  
And then it dropped.


	2. 2: Never leave a man behind

Chapter 2: Never leave a man behind

The building exploded into a billion pieces, killing everyone inside.  
Ash and N gathered everyone that was still alive beside the Pokemon Centre,  
"I want everyone to split into groups of five!" N yelled over the deafening sounds of screaming.  
Everyone assembled into groups fast, like a pack of soldiers.  
Everyone had split up and Ash, N, Rosa, Lt. Surge and Brock were the leftovers.  
"We must go towards the Celadon Game Corner immediately!" Ash shouted.  
They all ran in a super straight line through a dusty, crowded path, and saw several members trying to evacuate civilians get exploded into smithereens.  
Brock quickly shouted, "I'm going to help these people out! You guys get there, quick!"  
Everyone nodded and continued running.  
They were running and quickly grew tired, but forced themselves to carry on, only to be stopped by a Grunt,  
"I've got this one," Lt. Surge said confidently, "Go Raichu! Use Quick Attack!"  
Raichu jumped out, and immediately hit the Grunt before he even sent out his pokemon.  
"Quick thinking, Surge!" Ash cheered,  
"HURRY UP!" Rosa yelled, Rosa was much ahead of the others, and was nearly at the entrance of the Game corner.

They quickly caught up, and hid behind noticed two policemen being dragged into the building, and several Grunt members exiting the building and seemed to be rushing towards the east entrance.  
The group snuck into the building unnoticed, and hid behind several slot machines, and overheard several Rocket Admin's and saw a man in a suit, sitting down while patting a Persian.  
He spoke, "Once we destroy those pesky kids, we'll strike Fuchsia City next,"  
The other Admin's agreed, and laughed,  
"Nothing will stop us!" they yelled, in excitement.  
Ash, N, Rosa, and Surge attempted to sneak back out, but were seen,  
"Close the doors, we aren't letting these brats escape!" An Admin shouted.  
They closed the doors and were surrounded,  
"Greninja I need you!" Ash pleaded, and out came Greninja,  
"Delphox, help us!" Rosa said,  
"Raichu, it's time to electrify!" Surge said,  
"Pfft, Reshiram, just destroy them please." N said confidently,  
Bursting out, was an white dragon-like pokemon, and it crushed through the ceiling of the building.  
Everyone gasped at the legendary being,  
"I don't like this, boss" An Admin cried.  
"It's just another pokemon we can use to dominate the world!" the boss shouted,  
The boss, and all of the admins sent out, Arbok, all of them.  
"Greninja, water shuriken go!" Ash commanded, Greninja, threw out water shurikens, slicing an Arbok  
Reshiram let out an big roar, and used fire blast.  
"Get on Reshiram guys, he said that more Rocket members are arriving." told N.  
None of them hesitated, and quickly jumped onto Reshiram.  
"Delphox, use flamethrower to delay them" Rosa spoke softly.  
"Raichu, do something, like, thunderbolt!" Surge said.  
Flamethrower surround the Team Rocket and burnt an admin.  
Raichu let out a big electrifying shock to the Rocket boss, and he got knocked unconsious.  
The team quickly returned their pokemon and Reshiram lifted off, and soared towards the sky.

In the air they saw burning buildings after burning buildings, and smoke filling up the skies.  
The big green city was no more, and instead a brown, smoke covered city.  
They saw countless of trainers trying to stop Rocket from taking over, but many got captured or was slained.  
N signaled everyone to fall back towards any nearby town and to fortify it, But many hesitated and became confused with the signal. It was nearly too late when they finally realised what to do, as Rocket took control over the Pokemon Centre.  
Ash then noticed Brock getting dragged into the Pokemon Centre with many bruises.  
"Stop being a nuisance!" the Grunt said, and kept on dragging him.  
Ash, without a moment to think, jumped down 100 metres into a Greninja's pool of water.  
"Thanks, Greninja" Ash thanked.  
"Ash!" N shouted from above.  
"Don't worry about me! Just get to Fuchsia city!" Ash replied.  
By the time he reached towards the Pokemon Centre, most of the people had evacuated.  
He peeked inside the through the window,  
hearing the gym leader, Erika, and Brock, getting tortured for information.  
Ash quickly couldn't stand it and sent out his legendary Yveltal,  
"Yveltal, use focus blast" Ash said.  
Yveltal gave out a great roar,  
"Finally some fresh air!" Yveltal shouted, and let a big burst of energy into the building.  
Ash entered the building, he started searching, only to find Grunts getting ready to battle, then get obilerated by Yveltal.  
After five hard minutes of searching he found them, laying down with their hands tightened with ropes to the wall.  
Yveltal carefully blasted the rope free.  
"Good job Yveltal, return!" Ash said,  
"Ash, behind you!" Brock yelled.  
Ash was smacked by a blunt object from behind, and he blacked out.  
He awoke, to Brock carrying him, with Erika and Rosa protecting them.  
"Delphox, fire blast!" Rosa yelled, "Delphox, psychic!", Delphox blasted and controlled grunts after grunts.  
While all of this was happening, a grunt tried to grab Ash from behind, but Yveltal had other plans, "You ain't touchin' my boy!" Yveltal shouted! And he burnt him into crisp.  
Up in the skies, Reshiram was beating down Rocket Choppers, and descended.  
Ash, still injured and out energy, groaned, "Rosa, you should've escaped. You all should've"  
She blushed, and continued defending, and Ash once again, was knocked unconscious by flying debris.

* * *

It was 8AM, in an unknown Fuchsia city building.  
Ash woke up, dizzy and tired, Brock kindly left breakfast next to him. In front of him was a window showing the beautiful Fuchsia City, and the Safari Zone.  
A few metres away was Rosa, on the ground sleeping like a Snorlax. After eating, He got up and went downstairs to be greeted by N, Surge, Erika, Brock, and an injured Misty.  
They turned on the television to find,  
"We are going to go back to our main story this morning, Celadon City was overrun by an surprise attack by Team Rocket," the news presenter spoke, "Lavender Town was shortly taken over by an small group of grunts. Death toll have now risen to 800 civilians and 700 pokemon. More than 500 pokemon and civilians have been captured. More to follow on this story on World Poke' News."


	3. 3: Never gonna give you up

Chapter 3: Never gonna give you up.

It's been six days since the invasion of Team Rocket. Many has been slained, or have been missing. Ash had lost all confidence since he blacked out.  
Ash has been training all day and night since he woke up, teaching kids to defend themselves, teaching pokemon how to defend themselves also, and regaining confidence in his pokemon battling.

* * *

It was a Thursday night, and Ash was still training behind the house.

"Ash, you need to take a break, haven't you trained enough already?" Rosa asked as she came out the back door.  
"Not... Enough.." Ash said while still pounding the brick wall with Pikachu.  
"What if Team Rocket comes? Huh? What are you going to do then? You won't have any energy left."  
"Energy? What's energy?" Ash sarcastically questioned.  
Rosa sighed and left to go back inside, "Also, dinner is inside, if you know what that means" She said sarcastically.  
Ash stopped, and sneaked into the house and gobbled all of his dinner up, and Pikachu gobbled his dinner too.  
When Rosa went to check on Ash, she realised Ash had sneaked in to eat. Rosa smiled for a split second only to realise the plates was smashed into pieces.  
She became fiery hot, filling with anger, ruining her perfect looking house. Then all of a sudden she disappeared. Without a trace.  
It was only until morning that everyone found out.  
"Everyone stop panicking!" Ash shouted, "We'll figure this out, but first we need clues."  
"There's like, zero clues around here." Brock said, while looking around.  
"There's plates smashed here." N pointed out.  
Ash moved back a little and squeaked, "That was, um, me."  
"Ooooh, Rosa isn't going be happy about that, Ash!" Misty said, as everyone laughed.  
Then, Lt. Surge came into the room, asking, "Why is the front door knocked down?"  
Everyone ran to the front door, to see a beaten down wooden door. In front of it was, unclear, messy footsteps and looked like the person tried to hide his trail.  
Ash and co. followed trail into Route 15.

"Do you guys see anything?" Ash questioned the group.  
"Nope," they all said.  
"She might have been captured by Rocket for torturing." Brock wondered.  
"Why didn't we hear or see the person who captured her?" Lt. Surge questioned  
"She's always the quiet one in the group, we wouldn't know until it's too late" N said.  
"Everyone quiet!" Ash shouted, and they went silent.  
They heard rustling sounds, and sounds of someone struggling. The group followed into past a couple of bushes, to find Rosa hands tied, and mouth covered with tape.  
"Rosa, what happened?" Ash questioned as he was untying her. "Oh right, your mouth," Ash pulled the tape off.  
"It's a trap and a diversion!" Rosa finally announced.  
Then, poison fog started to enter the area, quickly surrounded the group. Ash struggled to grab Yveltal's poke'ball."I'll just do it myself then!" Yveltal said, as he popped out of the poke'ball.  
"Yveltal.. Protect, quick!" Ash quickly commanded. Yveltal brought out a huge white barrier, blocking the fog from reaching them.  
With protect, they all slowly got back to Route 15.  
Ash and Rosa hugged, although for Ash, it was more of a violent squeeze than a hug. They then notice smoke up in the sky,  
"No, It can't be..." N said.  
"Fuchsia City... Gone" Brock sighed.  
"No, we might be able to save it," Lt. Surge said.  
"He's right. We might have a chance" Ash agreed.  
"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Rosa shouted, as she was running.

They managed to get back to Fuchsia in a couple of minutes. They ran to the centre expecting to find the most bloodiest, one-sided battle. Instead they found a big group of what is a newly formed militia trying to hold off Team Rocket. Instead of standing around, they had joined the fight, pushing them back slowly to the north, where the safari zone was. It was a while until Team Rocket finally had a way to push in. They had sent decoys to the north, a trio with an interesting pokemon. This was unlikely any other pokemon. This pokemon was a Meowth who had the ability of human speech. Meanwhile Team Rocket had started swarming both west and east side of the city. It had caught many by surprise.  
'Oh man, how are we this stupid?' N thought.  
N quickly got a group to head to east, and another to the west. This battle had lasted many hours, and even a television crew had came in to fight with the city.  
Ash, Rosa, and Surge was in east, and forces started pounding them.  
"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu bursted out a huge bolt of electricity, shocking both Pikachu, and a bunch of grunts.  
"Pikachu, no!" Ash ran to Pikachu, picking him up softly, "You're gonna be alright, buddy. Trust me, everything is gonna be alright." As Ash was going to ask Lt. Surge for a potion, Surge was bitten by an Arbok in the leg.  
"I'm all right.. I'm fine... I had worst in the war.." Surge muttered, but obviously we wasn't looking good. But he was calm, and it was amazing he could because Arbok nearly bitten his whole leg off.  
"Does anyone have a first aid kit?" Ash shouted at the group. But everyone looked at him with a blank face.  
"Fine, I'll have to go to the Pokemon Centre. See if they have anything." Ash said.  
"No you can't." Rosa replied.  
"He's going to die!" Ash shouted back  
"But the rest of us cannot hold them off! We'll get overrun if you leave." Rosa pleaded.  
"Don't worry As-, I'm a -an, I can figure something ou-" before Surge could finish his sentence, he had gone to another, better place.  
Behind them a small stream of people started to come their way. In front of the pack, was N. He shouted, "The trio managed to break in, we have to get away quickly!"  
Everyone agreed and ran to the south, Route 19 and south to it, was the sea.

"Delphox, use fire blast on the trees. We can't let them get us." Rosa commanded.  
Team Rocket tried to get through the woods, but the fire quickly spread, and trapped a couple of grunts to a painful death.  
As everyone gathered by the beach, they heard a faint cry: it was a boy.  
"Mummy, mummy!" is all they heard.  
"Oh, Max! Max!" a voice finally cried in the group.  
The women rushed to Rosa, and pleaded, "Please save him, you have to."  
"I can do it" Ash jumped in.  
"Oh thank you, young man, please.. please..."

Ash and his Greninja, ventured back into the woods. For half an hour, he got nowhere, he had been going around in circles.  
"Oh god, why didn't I think of this. Yveltal, find the kid for me!" Ash said, face palming himself.  
Yveltal searched around, and found the boy, trapped.  
"Well, Ash, you've got about two minutes to get to the boy, or he's gonna be crisp." Yveltal said. "He's east of you.."  
Ash asked Yveltal to get on him but Yveltal said, "I'd like to, but you don't use me as much. So... N, O"  
Ash got mad, but quickly ran east. He finally found the little boy, trapped in the middle of ring of fire.  
"Greninja, hydro pump" Ash commanded. Greninja pumped litres and litres of water around him, and Ash picked up the boy and ran fast all the way to the beach.  
It was sunset, and Ash returned with a boy in his hand, with some parts burnt.  
"Oh my sweet little boy," the mother cried as she grabbed the boy from Ash.  
"You people are just plain stupid!" she let out with a burst of anger, "Why did you people even set the forest on fire? Who even let a eleven year old in charge?"  
"I'm the champion of Kalo's, so I pretty much know what I'm doing" Ash replied, confidently.  
"pfft, at least put someone responsible in charge, like this turtle shoe'd guy" she pointed to N.  
Ash and Rosa turned away, and they both whispered, "craaazy" in a high pitched voice, they laughed, and they held hands, while walking across the orange beach.

The group arrived in Vermillion City. Everyone in the city had gathered for the funeral of Lt. Surge. It was a long, quiet day afterwards, with everyone helping fortifying the city for a future attack. They had Diglett cave ready to be used and destroyed.

* * *

"It has been at least one week since the Team Rocket invasion. All exports and imports has been cut or intercepted, and the whole region has started to ration their food. The president reportedly been negotiating with Giovanni. Over 1000 civilians and pokemon have been killed, and more than 500 have been captured. Due to safety reasons, we are moving to Goldenrod Radio, and will start giving news via radio. In other news, Red has reportedly been missing from Mt. Silver. His whereabouts is unknown."


	4. 4: A wild legendary appeared!

Chapter 4: A wild legendary appeared!

It was a windy, night in Vermillion City. Hardly anyone could get to sleep. Windows banging, howling wind noises, everything you would expect on a windy night. Once it all died down, a loud howl screeched though out the city, waking even the heaviest sleeper up.  
Ash got up, half asleep and picked up a torchlight. Along with the others, they crept outside , trying to find the source of the howl. And once again, it howled. The group entered a forest and split up. And once again, it howled.  
Ash and Rosa, came closer to the source.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Ash said. They pointed the torch in every direction, and found a pokemon on four bright blue legs, with white diamonds on its body.  
"Oh, what's that pokemon?" Ash questioned.  
"It's a Sui-" Rosa tried to reply, but Ash stopped her, "I know this pokemon, its, its". Ash struggled with its name.  
"It's a Suicune" Rosa said.  
"It's a Suicune!" Ash said seconds after, and claiming he knew all along. Rosa sighed.  
Rosa went up to the Suicune,and examined her health.  
"He's got several bruises and cuts on his body." She examined his head.  
"She's poisoned. Do you have a antidote?" Rosa asked.  
"Uhm, yeah I think. Yeah I do" Ash handed over Rosa his antidote and she sprayed it over Suicune. They then started, slowly carrying him out to Vermillion. They arrive at the Poke' Centre to see some shocked faces.  
"Oh my, is that... a Suicune?" Nurse Joy exclaimed.  
"Uhm, yeah" Ash replied while struggling to hold Suicune.  
"Follow me." Nurse Joy replied. Nurse Joy and her Chansey led them to a room with a lot of technology Ash didn't even know about.  
"Place him on this bench." Nurse Joy pointed. Suicune was placed on the bench and again he howled.  
"Mhmm, yup." Nurse Joy examined. "She's got cuts and bruises."  
"Obviously" Rosa sighed.  
"She's also badly burnt, like nearly everywhere." She continued. "Well thanks for bring her in. It's not normal to see a legendary come in here!" She squealed.  
As they walked out, they noticed a young man coughing up blood. They both ran up to the man, "Are you okay?" They asked simultaneously  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This has been happened to me for a week now." He replied while coughing up more blood.

It was midnight. It was a full moon. Ash stood leaning on the balcony gazing at the stars when Rosa came out too. They didn't speak a word. Then up in the sky, a red hot flaming bird flew by, stared into their eyes and disappeared.  
"Moltres" Ash whispered.  
"I wonder if anyone else saw that." Rosa wondered.  
Then it flew back into their view, only further away, but bursting flames into the distance.  
Then it made the brightest, most beautiful flames into the sky, making a pillar of fire. It stayed there for a few minutes. Ash and Rosa moved closer together, and then, without them even realising, their burning hot red lips touched together.  
They were interrupted by a loud explosion by the fortified north entrance, and grunts poured into the city.  
"Yveltal, clean them up!" Ash commanded.  
Yveltal, soured into the sky, and focused a large bright beam with his two wings, and blasted it in a horde of grunts. Ash and Rosa moved in to the area and found Brock laying down, pale, not even moving a muscle.  
"No, Brock..." Ash cried.  
Meanwhile Rosa's Delphox were sweeping the grunts like there was no tomorrow. She saw N, surrounded by frozen liquid screaming for help.  
"N!" Rosa rushed to N, "help me!" N struggled to speak in the ice.  
"Delphox, use flame thrower, but be a bit careful please?" Rosa commanded.  
"Deeel" It spoke, and it unfroze N.  
"Thanks," N thanked, "now Carracosta, use aqua jet!" Carracosta, which seemed really slow, blasted forward in a stream of water into grunts, and quickly fell back when Yveltal blasted out another hyper beam.  
"Argh! I forgot about the civilians. Carracosta, come quick!" N rushed.  
More Team Rocket members flooded the city via the water.  
"I got this area covered, I think!" Misty shouted from a couple hundred metres away.  
But eventually they swarmed the city.  
"I guess this is the end.." Misty said, with a tear dropping down onto her cheek.  
"We can't give up" Erika encouraged. But they eliminated every trainer one by one, until it left with only a small group of people.  
"Say your final words, pitiful kids." A grunt said. Before his Exploud could end them, a loud howl filled up their ears. Jumping out the Pokemon Centre roof, the same blue beast with white diamonds on his body. He hydro pumped the a wave of grunts into the ocean, and the same red hot fiery bird Ash and Rosa saw. It bursted out a flame thrower thirty times stronger than Rosa's Delphox's flame thrower could ever perform.

"That can't be" a grunt spoke before get swept by Suicune.  
"That's the one!" another grunt spoke.  
"Thats the Suicune that escaped!" the grunt spoke  
"Huh? You were the one's that hurt poor old Suicune?" Rosa asked while she become angry in the inside.  
"Oh, uhm... noo! It, it .. was him!" the grunt replied and pointed to thin air.  
"GEEEET HIM!" Rosa commanded.

The grunt was in a dark, spooky room. He was tied to a chair and a single light bulb was hanging down from the ceiling. Rosa walked up to the grunt, and violently smacked him on the face. "What's your name?" She asked, and was getting ready to smack him. The grunt didn't reply and she smacked him even harder.  
"Do you value your life?" N popped out and spoke.  
"Y...yes. Yes I do! I can't leave my wife alone, she might get killed!" the grunt replied while shaking.  
"Then tell her your name" N replied with an evil look.  
"The name is James. Okay?" James replied.  
"Who do you work for?" Rosa asked.  
"Seriously, it's printed right on my body.." James sighed.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Rosa replied, looking embarrassed.  
"Tell me how you found this magnificent beast." She asked and Suicune appeared from the darkness. James glanced to the right, to spot a small rectangular window, with a another person with the Rocket logo on her body. The man moved his mouth, but nothing came out. James knew what he was saying though.  
"Y-you want to know how I found it?" James asked  
"I-I just asked you that question" Rosa shouted.  
"Anyway, here it goes"

_I was on patrol, around this area, to prepare for the attack.  
"Yo Jessie, do you ever wish Meowth came back from the dead?" I asked.  
_"_We both do." she replied.  
__They heard a rustle in the bushes.  
_"_You saw that?" I asked.  
_"_Yeah, lets investigate." she replied.  
__As I walked towards it, I wondered if it was a legendary pokemon, and if it was, I would do Giovanni proud. When we checked we saw a Suicune with some injuries.  
_"So Suicune already had these injuries and burns when you found it?" Rosa asked in present time.  
"Yes" James replied.  
_We tried to capture it with our new control collar, but instead it bruised her, and it poisioned and burnt her,which is intended if it fails. We lost her afterwards.  
_"I guess, since we have no use for you, we just have to get rid of you now. So... bye" Rosa said and waved and walked.  
"Oh but, I'm not going away." James replied, with a smile.  
With a split second before anyone could react, smoke filled the building.  
"Everyone, out!" N shouted.  
Ash was outside fighting the woman named Jessie, with his Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded  
Pikachu zapped Jessie's Wobbuffet, but it did little damage.  
James popped out and threw their control collar in the Moltres thats been clearing the remaining grunts. But Ash jumped into his way and the collar clomped onto his neck.  
"Oh my, lord it hurts!" Ash wailed.  
Moltres saw the situation, and realised Ash saved him from being captured. Without hesitation Moltres flew down and fried Jessie and her Wobbuffet.  
Rosa and N pulls of the collar, revealing burnt marks around his neck.  
"It hurts even more now!" Ash wailed and ran around in circles. His Greninja popped out and blasted the burn with water.  
"Now it stings like hell!" Ash kept on wailing. After a minute, he finally cooled off.

Ash was sitting outside on a bench with Rosa. Suicune walked up to Rosa, while pushing a Pokeball forward."You-you want to join me?" She asked, and she gave a big nod.  
"I didn't do much" She replied. But it took her a while to realise what she wants. She wants to stop Team Rocket also, or else it would be a disaster for her.  
Meanwhile Moltres flew down, thanking Ash.  
"**I've never see trainer like you," **He spoke with poor English. **"I want join you. I want help you. I want guide you. I want you become better trainer." **He said.  
"Oh, wow, I guess I have room for an another legendary I guess." Ash said.  
He held a Poke' ball and pointed it to Moltres. He became bright red, and vanished into the ball.  
"I guess we both got a legendary now." Rosa said.  
"Actually I got two." Ash replied, while holding two fingers up.  
"Two? Huh?" Rosa asked.  
"Moltres, makes one. And Yveltal makes two." Ash said.  
"Wait what, Yveltal is a legendary?!" Rosa exclaimed.  
"Yyyup" Ash laughed.


	5. 5: The fortunate virus

Chapter 1: The fortunate virus.

A month passed. A bunch load of stuff have happened. Well, not really. Team Rocket is plotting something that would take over a month to do when they have half of the Kanto region. Everyone held their grounds, and Rosa had set up a Poke' School for the kids in Vermillion. Ash would always go hunt for berries in the woods. And train with his Moltres. It got pretty boring by the fourth day.  
It was a bright sunny morning, and Ash was walking through the woods (as always) with his Pikachu on his shoulder, searching for berries (as always)  
"C'mon Pikachu..." Ash sighed. "I want to do some battling or something. Or teach some kids. I dont know, I just want to do something fun for ONCE. You know what I'm saying, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu nodded with a big friendly smile.  
"**Oh, I know something we do for fun**." Moltres suggested.  
"Really? It better not be last couple suggestions."  
"**It called tag**."  
"Isn't that a kids game?"  
"**Tag with twist. So basically we both tagger, and I have fry you with flame thrower, and you have to try to get me with Pikachu!**" He said in poor english.  
"Sounds... fun?"  
"Game starts..." Moltres blasted out of his pokeball without permission and soared to the sky, "Now!"  
Without warning, he shot a big pillar of fire at Ash's location. With split second reaction, he rolled out of the way and hit his head into a tree.  
"Ow..." Ash rubbed his head. Before he could get up, Moltres fried him and the tree behind.  
"Why... did you burn me.. so hard?" Ash struggled to speak.  
"**You so weak! You like elderly man!**" Moltres shouted. Pikachu laughed.  
They all laughed again, when a big, large walking plant came onto the scene, with sweat dripping down his face. Pikachu walked up to the Venasaur, and a big drop of sweat dropped onto his head.  
"**Piika**" Pikachu said, while getting rid of the sweat.  
"**I think you must get this pokemon." **Moltres said.  
"Why? It's just a plain Venasaur."  
"**I sense that he will become a strong and useful Pokemon. I think he wants to join you."  
**The Venasaur gave a small nod.  
"I guess I need more fire power. Welcome to the team, Venasaur" Ash brought out an unused pokeball and pointed it at Venasaur. But before he captured it, he  
noticed he was dripping sweat. He thought it was no big deal, and so he catches a Venasaur.  
Moltres, Pikachu, and Ash were walking back with a basket of fresh Aspear berries, when Ash noticed Pikachu, too was sweating. Ash bended down, and put his hand over Pikachu.  
"Hmmm, are you all right, Pikachu?" He asked.  
"Piika!" Pikachu shouted with a big smile.  
"Are you sure? You're sweating, and It's only about 20 degrees celcius."  
"**Piika!**"  
"I'll just take you to a Poke' Center. Nurse Joy knows everything."  
They arrived at the Poke' Center by sunset, and Ash showed Nurse Joy Pikachu. She exmained him for a couple of minutes, when she came to a conclusion.  
"Something's wrong right? Ash questioned.  
"He's got a virus."  
"Oh god, that's bad."  
"Just calm down, it's a good virus!" she exclaimed.  
"How good?"  
"Really good! Have you ever heard of the virus, 'PokeRus'?"  
"Nooo?"  
"Well, little is known about this virus, but whenever the pokemon with Pokerus wins a battle, he will gain two times the experience than another pokemon would. Pokerus also spreads fast, especially if the pokemon with Pokerus has been killed." she told.  
"Amazing."  
As Ash was walking out of the Pokemon Center, a man with a small top hat with a nice mustache ran up to Ash.  
"We must get... rid of Diglett Cave, now!" the man panted.  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
"Cerulean City has been captured! They will ambush us through the cave!"  
"How do you know this?" Ash asked.  
"Uh... well this guy from Cerulean told me."  
"We need to send a person over to check if it actually is taken over. Have you seen it yourself?"  
"Well... no. I thought they were coming, so I left as quick as I could."  
"Then I'll go myself. Save everyone else time."  
Before Ash left, Rosa came up to her, "Ash, before you go, have this" She gave him, a green circle with a red dot, and above it was three bars, indicating its strength...

Ash got onto Yveltal's back, and flew off. Up in the sky, they saw a broken down Celadon City, with men and women in a single file line next to the Pokemon Centre surround by many Grunts. Ash witnesses a man getting forced to stand on his knees, and get slowly burnt to death by a Camerupt. Ash and Yveltal flies past without saying a word. They arrive at Cerulean city, and inspected the place.  
"Everything seems, too normal" Ash said. Everyone were walking, talking, and playing. But there was one peculiar thing with everybody's face. All the faces, looked sad,  
or frightened, like they have been forced to act.  
"**I don't sense a good vibe**." Yveltal said.  
"Same, we should check it out."  
They landed, and walked up to a young boy bouncing a ball, and like everyone else, he looked frightened.  
"Hey there, uh sorry to interrupt, but why is everyone frightened?" Ash asked.  
The boy shook is head, and turned away. Ash noticed he shed a tear.  
"Are you okay? Where's your parents?"  
"You must, go away. It's dangerous here." He whispered.  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Follow." He proceeded to walk through a alleyway and opened a door.  
As Ash entered the room, he felt a depressed the windows were boarded up with wood. In the middle was around 10 kids and teenagers, around a fire pit, trying to  
warm themselves up.  
"What's this?" Ash asked.  
"We escaped." He said.  
"Escaped what?"  
"Hell. Or Team Rocket. We are refugees of the Celadon thing. We thought we would be safe here and Rocket wouldn't be able to get us. But they took over when no one was watching."  
'That explains the absent of Rocket at Vermillion!' Ash said in his mind.  
"That's why everyone is frightened." He rambled on "I heard they're attacking Vermillion soon. They also have spies everywhere in the world. We also got a whole table of their plans and their victims." Ash walked up to the wooden coffee table, and started to look through the plans. He skimmed through them until he saw the heading: VERMILLION: OPERATION EAGLE STRIKE. He saw the the sub-heading: TIME and looked over, 17:50.  
"Hey, um kiddo, what's the time right now?" Ash asked.  
"Let me check..." He headed over into another room, and Ash continued reading,  
"hmmm, KEY TARGETS, eh?" He looked at the targets, and it showed: ASH, ROSA, NATURAL. But one person, Erika, was in a red background, and below said the following: MUST BE KILLED AT 17:30, BY AGENT ASBOURNE 'CALIFUS' GENADIER. Ash flicked over to the AGENTS tab, and saw five faces: AGENT KEN, BROCK which oddly enough was written over in red pen, TREASON. Ash smiled, and continued looking. He finally found AGENT ASBOURNE, with his real name below. The picture was a man with a top hat, and a mustache which Ash found cool. Then it struck him. He had a flashback to when he left the Pokemon Centre. With the top hat man running up to him. Immediately he flicked back to his name.  
ASH, HIGH VALUE TARGET, TO BE DECEIVED. The boy came up to him, "It's 6 o'clock."  
"Oh, crap. I must get back to Vermillion."  
"Why?"  
"They're launching another attack. They tricked me."  
As he tried to leave, a couple grunts appeared.  
"Well, sorry. That ain't gonna happen." a grunt said with a cheeky smile. "Lets roll, Seviper!"  
Out came an big, black, purple and yellow snake, and it looks hungry.  
"I don't have time for you! Venasaur, lets do it! Use frenzy plant!"  
Venasaur stomped on the ground, and plants grew crazily and trapped the grunts. Although Seviper managed to slither out.  
"Great! Now use poison fang!"  
Seviper's big, red teeth turned bright purple, and quickly slithered towards Venasaur.  
"Use energy ball, quick!" Ash commanded. Venasaur generated a green ball, and fired it at Seviper.  
"Seviper, use your fangs to stop it!" the grunt reacted. It collided and smoke filled the building. The kids suddenly disappeared, and Ash was alone with Venasaur.  
"That's a shame. Well, for you that is." the grunt said. "I hope you can see in smoke. Because me and Seviper can! Poison jab!" Seviper jumped at Venasaur before they could react, and Venasaur was struck in the leg.  
"Venasaur, are you all right?" Ash asked, but he could barely see he wasn't. "I know your hurt, but we can do this!" At last, the smoke cleared, and the grunt and gotten out of the plants.  
"Venasaur, use your last energy and use Petal Blizzard!"  
Petals started filling up the room, cutting Seviper and the grunt.  
"Ow, my precious face!" Then, his body ripped open and blood started pour down his legs.  
"I guess this is the end, Seviper. All the memories we had. The first moment we had as a child, and the last moment here. I want you to go where I told you, if I ever disappear."  
The Seviper huddled around, crying to stop. Ash stood, and walked away. He got Yveltal and flew back to Vermillion.  
Once at Vermillion, he expected a burning city, and he was absolutely right. He looked for any signs of Rosa and N. But he couldn't see anything. Then, Yveltal became paralysed, and they both rocketed down onto the dusty ground.

He woke up, in a dark room and next to all of his pokemon. He tried to yell at them, but nothing came out. Was it the fear of being controlled? Or was he too frightened to speak?  
Either way, he didn't like this. Then a dark figure approached him. He was wearing the same black top hat, and a cool mustache.  
He put his face right up to Ash's,  
"Do you like, being brainwashed?"


	6. 6: Braaaainwashed

A/N: Sorry guys, I was away for most of last week. So have this chapter. I'll have another later this week, or week after. If it's messy to read just tell me.

Chapter 6: Brainwashed

"What a creepy guy..."  
"Start the machine, now!" Asbourne commanded to his comrades. They went over to a couple of machines covered with hundreds of buttons on top. They started to press buttons, and a screen came up above it. As they had their bodies behind Ash, he managed to pull out the green circle with a red dot.  
"What was this for again..." Ash wondered.  
_  
"__Ash, before you go, have this" Rosa said, as she handed over the green circle device.  
_"_What's this?"  
_"_It's a Emergency device. Press the red dot, and it will send a signal to my one. It's a distress signal. So whenever you're in trouble, just press it. We will come for you."  
_

"Right..." Ash, pressed the button, giving out a loud beep.  
"What was that?" Asbourne said. He walked up to Ash and took the device off him.  
"What's this, Ash?" Ash refused to speak. "Not speaking? Well lets see which one of your pokemon we shall torment first, eh? Oh, lets start with your famous Pikachu."  
"I'm sorry, Pikachu..." Ash cried, as he watched Pikachu get tortured and his power drained before his very eyes. They then placed a metallic headpiece onto Pikachu's head. With a click of a button, a big electrifying shock went into Pikachu. Pikachu was then released, and stumbled onto the floor, not moving a single muscle.  
"Now... onto another question. Where is the professor?" Asbourne asked.  
"What professor?"  
"Professor Sycamore! The one who holds the mega stones!"  
"What's... mega stones?"  
"You mean... the professor hasn't showed you the mega stones?"  
"I have literally no idea what you are on about right now."  
"Okay... well this is a little awkward. Do you know the location of Professor Sycamore?"  
"Uh..." Ash knew the location of Sycamore. They were buddies for more than eight months. He had told him he was going to meet Professor Oak about something 'revolutionising'. "No," he finally spoke.  
Asbourne signalled the grunts at the machine to place another headpiece on Yveltal, and signalled again, and once again, a big electrifying shock went into Yveltal.  
"I think he will become our first test rat." Asbourne said, evilly. Two blue coloured, four armed pokemon entered the room and lifted Yveltal into an another room. After a brief moment of silence, Ash's ears were filled with a loud cry, by Yveltal. After another brief silence, a fiery blast shot through the door and merely burning Ash's left arm.  
"**No one can brain wash me! No one!" **Yveltal shouted, while blasting the building apart.  
"Keep him under control back there!" Asbourne shouted, but his voice was overthrown by the loud blasts tearing the building.  
"Yveltal, use hyper beam!" Ash shouted from a distance, and not a moment too soon, a white beam filled the entire room, hitting everyone including Ash, and knocking several others to their knees.  
"You know what, just destroy the damn thing. It's just one pokemon less for what I want to accomplish." Asbourne commanded.  
"Y-you want to destroy it? Isn't Team Rocket a business company?" Ash asked.|  
"That is now. Tomorrow will be different. After Kanto is taken, Giovanni will have to promote me as I coordinated this whole mission. I then, I kill him, the same way he did to my daughter."  
"Your daughter?" Ash asked. He felt a sudden relaxation in his wrists, he looked behind, to see young girl, which he knew was Rosa.  
"Yes, my poor daughter. I could do nothing to save her..." he sighed, and blabbered on, while Rosa slowly, one by one, releasing Ash's pokemon.  
"... I was at work, as always. Busy doing my work, as always..." he continued, as a loud cry fill the room.  
"SHUT UP BACK THERE! I'M TRYING TO TELL A BEAUTIFUL STORY." Asbourne shouted at the next room.  
"Riiiight, Beautiful indeed." Ash silently replied.  
"I was part of Silph Co. and I brought her to work. This was the second time Rocket came into Silph Co.. They heard that we finally finished on the master ball, and had come to retrieve it. Then, without any hesitation, Giovanni's Nidoking, stabbed her, like a billion times, and she fell out of the building."  
"That doesn't sound very beautiful, to be honest." Ash replied, as he put his hand up. He realised he just made a terrible mistake, but Asbourne noticed.  
"Machoke! Get Ash immediately!" No reply was to be found. Not a single Machoke grabbing Ash. "Machoke! Come here, this instance! This is why I hate pokemon. Machines are much better." Asbourne finally received a reply, but not in a expected way. A Machoke went flying through the door and right into Asbourne's face.  
"**Free! Finally!"** Yveltal shouted. Without warning, Yveltal shot a hyper beam into the bright blue evening sky, collapsing the entire building, and blowing up all the machinrry, and creating a mini mushroom cloud in the sky.  
"Ash!" Rosa shouted, as she tried to search for him. "Ash!" She tried again. "Aaash!" She continued to search in the rubble of the building, to feel a puff next to her shoulder, "Ash! Thank goodne-" As she turned around, a silvery hand smacked her, making her fall to the ground, next to the body of Ash Ketchum.

Meanwhile, at N.  
"how long are they going to take?" N said, to the blue sea. Behind him, a large red and black bird sat down on its shoulder, squawking a few words to N's ear.  
"They're in trouble, you say?" The bird nodded.  
"I'll hop on, fly to them!" N commanded, and N took off.  
N arrived at the scene, noticing, a large amount of rubble of what used to be a unused building. Around the rubble were Ash's pokemon pulling rubble out slowly, and  
N quickly realised what happened. His red bird descended to a injured Yveltal, who sat by a red hat.  
"Yveltal..." N spoke, as he rubbed his hand against his stomach.  
"**I went... out of control. I think that killed him. Even if he is alive, he would abandon me.**" He spoke, while staring at the sky. "**I enjoyed the adventures, battles, everything I had with him." **He stopped talking for a minute, and suddenly carried on, "**I guess I have to go back to Kalos then."  
**"No, he wouldn't do that. He's a good trainer, and you know he would let you have another chance."  
"**But I was weak when they brainwashed me for like one second. I couldn't control it. He deserves a better pokemon as a champion."** He spoke.  
"No, that's never going to happen." N said, before leaving. He went over to the big piles of rubble, to find Rosa's pokemon also helping. He found Moltres, destroying the turning the rubble into little pieces.  
"What happened here." N asked.  
"**I do not know. All me know is that the building collapse because of the dummy over there. We are searching for Ash and Rosa. And Rocket guy too.**" He replied, while destroying rubble. N turned around, to notice a big furry pokemon, with a white stomach, with grey fur around. He also noticed he had a bamboo in his mouth. "That looks like a Sceptile, and a Ursaring combined." N said to Moltres. "**Hahha, funny. Not. That is pokemon from Kalos. His name is Pangoro. But Rosa calls him Pangy, I think."  
**"**Pangoro! Pangoro! Paaaangorooo!" **It went.  
"**I think it find something."** Moltres said. They headed towards Pangoro, to find the top hat man, laying down.  
"Oh, are you okay, sir?" N said. "**No, don't trust him!"** Moltres shouted. But as N was pulling his hand away, the man used a sudden burst of energy and grabbed the hand and got up, and left off with lightning speed.  
"Why you..." N shouted shortly before taking off. They both ran in a face pace, none of them gaining, nor getting ahead. They entered the woods of Route 11, where N managed to get closer. "Aaah, screw it. Talonflame, use gust!" N commanded. He threw his pokeball and Talonflame opened up his wings in a magical fashion, and used gust in the direction of the man. The gust reached the man, but instead boosted him even further. They continued running onto a bridge, when he stopped suddenly. "Stopping was a bad decision..." N said, as he looked up, to find the biggest, fattest, pokemon in the world. The wild pokemon twisted his body around and shook the bridge. "We'll just settle this with a pokemon battle then." N said.  
"Well you see..." before N had a moment to attack, the man jumped off into a submarine with the letter R on its side. He shouted from the inside, "Death to all Pokemon!"  
"Damn." N sighed.  
N walked back to the wreckage of the city, and found Ash and Rosa sitting next to a bright pink tree, talking.  
"Oh, N, your here." Ash said.  
"The bastard got away." N said.  
"It's fine." they both said simultaneously.  
"How's Yveltal?" N asked,  
"I tried to forgive him, but he would say sorry over whenever I started talking." Ash said. They sat there, talking about their lives before, and they discovered Rosa once indeed had rival, named Nate.  
"Huh, weird."  
"What?" Ash asked,  
"Your pokemon. You've only got four pokemon, where's the fifth?"  
"Over there, under the cover." Ash pointed. N walked over to the cover and uncovered a small bright yellow rat. He put the cover back on, and walked back.  
"So where are you going to bury him?"  
"I'm burying him at Pallet town." Ash replied,  
"Why Pallet town? Why not Pokemon Tower?"  
"I'm sure Pikachu would like Pokemon Tower but, Pallet town is where I got him."

* * *

"Boss, I'm very sorry, about what happened at Vermillion. I assure you, I won't fail next time." He pleaded as he walked up to the luxurious brown and golden table. Next to him was a portrait of Giovanni and his Persian, sitting on the exact same chair he is sitting on right now. The chair spins around, with a Persian on his lap, hissing at Asbourne.

"Next time? You've said that four times already. I think you've had enough for one day. I'll see you... probably never." He spoke in a low voice. Two guards appeared behind Asbourne and took him by the arm and dragged him across the floor outside. "Why Giovanni!"  
"You were trying to kill me."  
After the screaming from Asbourne ended, Giovanni called in one person. "Bring in the Genesect." A great purple, metallic robot like pokemon entered the room with a young teal coloured hair, wicked looking face entered the room. "Archer, you know what to do."  
"Yes, my boss."


	7. 7: Mega Evolution?

One more! Possibly another this week.

Chapter 7: Mega... Evolution?

'BRRRR BRRRR', the ship went, as they sailed into the quaint little town. From the ship, people could see many tents being put up for refugees to stay in. Many people scrambled off the bus, and to greet them, was a woman in her late 20s, with brown hair, and with bright amber eyes.  
"Welcome to Pallet Town! I hope you enjoy your stay." She greeted. After greeting everyone, she runs up to the young Ash, "Oh, theres my Ash-y Ash!" She said, while playing with Ash's cheeks.  
"Cut it out!" Ash said, pushing her hands away.  
"But I haven't seen you since you left to Kalos!" she said.  
"Hello, Mrs Ketchum, I'm Rosa!" Rosa introduced.  
"Oh my, you must be Ash's girlfriend!" She joyfully said, "I'm Delia! If you need anything, just ask!" Before she could reply, she fainted.

She woke up in a bright little room, with a television roaring at her ears.  
"Where am I?" She asked, looking dazed.  
"You're in the Ketchum house!" A cheerful voice said.  
"Where's Ash?"  
"Your boyfriend? He's at Professor Oak's place, just down the road. It's not very hard to miss"  
She got up and slowly walked to the door, "thanks."  
She walked out the cosy house, and noticed N helping refugees settle into their temporary shelter. "So this was Ash's town, eh? Seems pretty neat."

She skipped along the path, and found the big building, and entered.  
"Ash... you there?" She went door to door, finding any clues where Ash is. She managed to find Ash, staring down at a perfect green round ball and a think black ring with a rainbow coloured ball on it.  
"What's this?"  
"I don't know, but my Venusaur have some kind of reaction to it." Ash replied, while still looking at the ball. Rosa looked across the table to find a red ball, and a blue ball. She looked further to find a letter with PROF OAK on it. Rosa and Ash opened the letter,

DEAR PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK,

I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A PACKAGE AND I HOPE YOU KEEP IT SAFE. TEAM PLASMA IS SEARCHING AROUND MY AREA, AND I CANNOT KEEP THIS HERE. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THREE MEGA STONES. MEGA STONES WILL ALLOW THE CORRECT POKEMON TO MEGA EVOLVE AND BECOME STRONGER ALL ROUND. BUT YOU CANNOT DO THIS WITHOUT A STRONG BOND AND A MEGA RING. THESE ARE VERY VALUABLE AND WE ARE STILL LOOKING INTO IT. HELP AND PROTECT THESE AMAZING ITEMS. THESE ARE THE STONES TO BLASTIOSE, CHARIZARD, AND VENUSAUR. UNEXPECTEDLY CHARIZARD CAME OUT WITH TWO DIFFERENT STONES. ONE DRAGON, AND ONE JUST NORMAL.

YOURS SINCERELY,

PROFESSOR AUGUSTINE SYCAMORE

PS; YOU CAN ONLY USE IT IN BATTLE  
"Mega stones huh? Sounds interesting." Ash said.  
"Aah, it seems you found the mega stones." a elderly voice said.  
"Prof. Oak!" Ash said, as he turned around.  
"Ah yes, it's me. And who is this young lady?"  
"I'm Rosa. I've heard A LOT about you!" she said as she shook Oak's hand.  
Next to him, was Gary, "Aah, Ashy Ashy, its been a long time." he said, with a big smile on his face.  
"Gaary!" Ash shouted.  
They laughed and laughed, talked and talked. But behind their backs, was a purple robot, ready to strike at the certain time.  
2 hours passed, and the robot woke up...  
"I'll be back, I've got some errands to run." Gary said, as he left. After couple of minutes. A bright red light filled the room, "What's happening?" Ash asked.  
"Your death." A low quiet voice said.  
"Rosa, Oak, what's happening?" He asked. But there were no replies. Ash looked around, and noticed they disappeared. Then in front of him, a purple robot pokemon entered the room. Next to him was a young, wicked looking man, with blue-ish hair.  
"Let me introduce myself, and my buddy here. I am Archer." He said, and bowed. "Just a normal Rocket member with a special mission. And my buddy here, is Genesect. We... well 'borrowed' it from the Plasma guys. I'm sure they won't mind. It started with me, Archer, jumping down by a plane and landed on the roo-" Genesect interrupted Archer, telling him get on with it, "Right. We'll make this nice and simple The plan is for Genesect to attack you, like now, and you would be dead." Then the purple metallic pokemon, used techno blast, and a big, rectangular blast shot from over his head. Ash quickly dodges to the left, and got up and hid behind a circular machine. "Uhhh," he said, while trying to figure out what pokemon to use.  
"Venusaur, do something!" Ash commanded, and through the ball behind him.  
"Venusaaaaur!" it went. "Use venoshock!" he commanded; the green plant monster rushed towards the purple pokemon, and bit it. Venusaur jumped back, ready to  
make another attack. But Genesect felt nothing.  
"Learn you pokemon, fool!" Archer shouted, and brought out a chill drive from his pocket, and placed it onto Genesect.  
"Genesect, techno blast!" Once again, the cannon on its back, fired a icy beam directly into Venusaur's head, knocking him through the wall, outside.  
"Dammit!" Ash yelled in frustration. He returned his Venusaur and brought out Yveltal, "**I'm sorry sorry sorry, master!**" Yveltal pleaded.  
"You can forgive by destroying that Rocket guy over there." Ash said, "Focus blast!" And as he told him, Yveltal gave energy into one ball, and fired it into Genesect's direction.  
"Techno blast!" Archer retaliated, and both attacks collided, and smoked filled the area.  
"Nevermind the dust, Yveltal use hyper beam!" Ash commanded, but nothing happened. "Uhh, Yveltal, anytime now..." But when the dust finally cleared, Yveltal was surround in a crystalline area, and freezed him to death.  
"**Sorry, master. I'll try again soon.**" Yveltal said as he was returning.  
"Moltres, you should do the job." Ash said to the pokeball. Moltres was sent up and set the room ablaze.  
"Genesect, switch to shock drive!" Archer said, as he pulled out another one and equipped it on Genesect.  
"Moltres, use flamethrower!" Moltres blasted bright red fire into Genesect, and dust filled Genesect's area.  
"Yes.. direct shot!" Ash shouted with joy.  
"Techno blast!" said a voice; Genesect appeared behind Moltres, and charged the cannon, "Quick Moltres, dodge it!" Ash wailed, but as Moltres was understanding the words, a giant electric beam struck the fire bird in its back.  
"Dammit!" Ash said in even more frustration.  
"I'm done. This one stupid robot pokemon... only if Pikachu is here. If I had more pokemon... Oh, right, Venusaur might have recovered a bit... But even if he does none of his attack would work against this thing." Ash kept on thinking.  
"Your time has run out. Ash." Archer said, "Techno blast."  
"The mega stones! The Venusaurite should be able to used on mine." Ash immediately pounced to the table, grabbing the stone and ring, as well as dodging the blast. Ash hastily puts on the ring, and sends out Venusaur and gave him the stone.  
"Lets try to use this thing." Ash tried many ways on activating it. But then both ring and stone lit up. Venusaur staretd to grow. The big plant grew larger, but the leaves grew with it.  
"This.. must be the mega evolution.." Archer said, while staring at the new form of Venusaur, "I expected something cooler..."  
"Venusaur, go outside!" Ash commanded, and the new plant stomped outside into daylight,  
"I know what your doing, Ash..." Archer said, "Techno blast!"  
"Venusaur, resist the attacks and charge up for solarbeam!" Ash commanded, and it did exactly that.  
"Drive change to chill drive! Now use techno blast!" it released the cannon, and shot towards Venusaur, but only making a ice wall, as it was too far.  
"Wait what! It wasn't long enough? It's short!" Archer shouted, "Arrgh, can't fail you now, Giovanni! Techno blast!" It blasted beams after beams, both grew tired as Venusaur blocked every shot.  
"Argh, c'mon you garbage, attack it!" Genesect attempted to shoot another beam, but nothing came out. Genesect yelled, "It can't use techno blast! Crap crap crap!" Archer shouted in frustration.  
"Venusaur, release!" Ash commanded; Venusaur released all of the energy he stored, and shot it at Genesect, and went right through the wall behind. After a couple of seconds, the light beam faded, but went straight past Genesect.  
"It missed..." Archer said faintly, but for Genesect, he felt burning on his left arm. Genesect checked on it, and saw his armour pierced, and was able to see the inside of him. Cords and cords.  
"**I'm... not real." **Genesect said in a robotic voice. And the robot fell flat onto the ground along with Archer.  
"My body... hot..." Archer said, "Forgive me, Giovanni."

In the hallway, Rosa and and Oak appeared.  
"Are you okay?" Rosa asked, as she sucked in the destruction around her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I need more pokemon.." Ash said with a smile. "What happened to you?"  
"That dude over there kidnapped us!" Rosa shouted as she kicks Archer in the face.  
"Professor Oak... the mega evolutions, they're great." Ash said as he ran up to Oak.  
"You tested it? Well did it work?" he asked.  
"It worked splendidly. Venusaur's plant grew larger and stuff! I just can't explain it." Ash said.  
"Well you should keep it." Oak said.  
"The ring and stone? Really? Don't you need it?" Ash asked.  
"You need it to win this horrible mess."  
"Thanks."  
"But my lab! Half of my lab is in ruins!"  
"Oh... sorry!" Ash said, laughing.  
"What happened here! I leave for a five minute errand, and this happens?" Gary shouted at the devastation.  
"Oops." Ash said, while the laugh stopped suddenly. The sound of planes, choppers, and boats filled their ears. They went onto a hill and looked into the sea, and saw several boats filled with grunts and choppers and planes filled with grunts and bombs and hundreds of Genesect's."Sound the alarm!" Oak said as he ran down the hill. Ash then realised, the Rocket before were the first group. And the second, was going to get brutal.

* * *

At the top of of Mt. Silver, several of the strongest Johto and Kanto trainers stood there.  
"I think it's time, Pikachu" A voice said, as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Piika." his Pikachu said.  
"Lets teach Team Rocket to not mess with us."  
"Right." said a group of voices.


End file.
